Sólo para Mí
by Nadesiko-san
Summary: Monólogo acerca de un tema clásico y bien famoso entre los fans de Z/A. One Shot.


**Solo para mí.**

La primera vez que comencé a sospechar que lo que sentía por ti era más que una simple simpatía un ardor se hizo sobre mis muslos. Y no, no es nada libidinoso lo que estoy diciendo, es que solamente estaba saboreando una taza de chocolate caliente, y tal como me quede prendada de tu forma de tomar, de tus ojos casi cerrados, de tu gesto impasible y tu capucha tapándote esos lindos cabellos, no medite en cuan lejos estaba la taza de mi boca, y bien, derramé el contenido sobre mi.

Pegué un grito y comencé a saltar por toda la posada con mi torpeza habitual, y mientras Lina se reía de mí, y Gourry continuaba sin enterarse de nada, tú continuaste inmutable. Y yo me sonrojé aun más por mi torpeza de la que luego te acostumbrarías. Tenía trece años y apenas nos conocíamos. Yo era una niña, y tú algo increíblemente misterioso e inalcanzable para mí. Esto creo que no ha cambiado demasiado.

Luego, volví a sentarme frente a ti, levantaste la cabeza y me preguntaste un breve " _¿Estás bien? "_, desprovisto de cualquier emoción como siempre. Cabecee totalmente sonrojada y creo que dije alguna frase de las mías. Te levantaste y fuiste silencioso hacia tu alcoba, con ese andar misterioso de siempre, y llevada por las emociones (algo que siempre me criticas) grité tu nombre. Toda la posaba se volvió para mirarme, y otra vez me evaporé en mi propia vergüenza. Te paraste en los primeros escalones esperando a que dijera algo. Me arme de valor, y levante la mano como si nada, sonriéndote ampliamente y exclamándote un _" ¡Que duermas bien Zelgadis-san! _". Me miraste como un bicho raro, cabeceaste y supuse que eso debía considerarlo como un _"gracias"_. Esto se repetiría todas las noches siguientes. Hasta a veces me ha parecido que esperas a que yo te lo diga, aunque claro, yo estoy sumida en mis propias ilusiones de niña, y cualquier atención tuya, por muy pequeña que sea, me trae mucha felicidad.

La segunda vez ya estaba bastante segura que lo que sentía por ti estaba muy lejos de ser una simple amistad. Habías puesto tus ojos en otra muchacha que al final resultó algo que no era, y por primera vez casi reviento de los celos. ¡Quería machacarla con todo el peso de la justicia! Pero no tenía ninguna razón aparente para hacerlo... Lina se rió un buen tiempo de tu desencanto, y Xellos no dejo pasar la oportunidad para mofarse de ti. No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados y por primera vez logre callar a Lina con un discursito que me sorprendió hasta a mi misma, y con Xellos basto solo unos buenos puños para que cierre su gran bocota. No me agradeciste ni nada, no esperaba que lo hicieras, pero cuando todo parecía olvidado, me insinuaste si acaso no confundía mi aprecio por ti con mi predisposición a ayudar a los demás, o a sentir tristeza por su situación. Y otra vez volvería a repetirte que esa es solamente una parte insignificante de lo que es en realidad. Lo que hacía y aun hago por ti, en nada tiene que ver con mi sentido del bien y de hacer justicia. Había comenzado a quererte, pero esto era mejor no decirlo.

Cuando había cumplido los dieciséis ya estaba acostumbrada a tu andar taciturno, tus cortas y serias frases, tu voz sincera y el verte tomar tu eterna taza de café me daba mucho placer. Sí, habías dicho que no te gustaba discutir cuando comías, porque aquello te producía acidez en el estómago. Y no pude evitar una sonrisa que luego se convirtió en carcajada, pero cuando te vi mirándome con recelo, con esos ojos fríos y bellos, me sonrojé y baje la cabeza, pidiéndote un perdón. No hacía otra cosa más que boberías frente a ti, y me preguntaba si acaso algún día me verías como la mujer que pretendía ser. Era imposible, todo el tiempo me llamabas _niña esto_, _niña aquello_, para ti no era más que la monstruito inquieta del grupo. Tampoco esto ha cambiado.

Aun así, todavía guardo algunas esperanzas ¡Esto es lo último que debe perderse! Una vez habías dado la vida por mí, y tantas otras veces me habías protegido con tu espada y tu magia. Cuando por una u otra razón terminas cargándome en brazos, me resguardas de alguna pelea, o simplemente me dices que tenga cuidado, toda la frialdad con la que puedes tratarme es olvidada por completo. A tu lado me siento segura, quizás más que con mí querido padre. Pero jamás hablas de aquello, sé que cualquier comentario podría incomodarte, ya que nunca fuiste lo suficientemente bueno como para entender tales cosas.

¿Es un pacto quizás? Supongo que de alguna manera así lo es. Tú me proteges, y yo intento mostrarte el lado bello de la vida. Incluso el que guardas dentro de ti, que siempre te niegas a ver.

¿Asesino, ladrón, mercenario, buscado, recompensa por su cabeza? Más me da, después de todo, viví rodeada de una familia que se ha matado entre sí para conseguir su nombre subrayado en el árbol genealógico, y tú todo lo que has hecho es porque alguien te ha llevado a hacerlo.

Me gusta verte luchar, me gusta verte comer, me gusta verte leer, me gusta verte hablar, me gusta verte tocar la guitarra, y especialmente verte dormido. Hermoso y no te das cuenta. Más sensible y sentimental que cualquier otra persona que he conocido. Pasional con sus convicciones, creo que no has terminado de entender tu verdadera personalidad, detrás de toda esa coraza. No hablo de tus piedras ni de tus alambres, sino de la forma en que prefieres ser el hielo gélido de siempre.

Y esta es la tercera vez, estoy más segura de mis sentimientos, y estoy frente a ti, y todo lo anterior quiero decírtelo en tropezones, seria más fácil si no tuvieses esa cara de palo que aun así me gusta, pero que me cohíbe. Ya nos conocemos hace tiempo y aunque hemos tratado de desviar el asunto, esta conversación parece inevitable. Me siento estúpida en esta situación, porque tiemblo completamente y no puedo parar de sonreír como una necia.

Quiero que vengas conmigo a Saillune, quiero continuar despertándome todas las mañanas y ser lo primero que ves, quiero continuar luchando contigo, quiero verte tomar café, quiero continuar escuchándote preguntar _"¿Te encuentras bien?"_, quiero caerme mil veces del mismo árbol y oír como me retas por mi inconciencia, quiero una y mil veces explicarte todos los hechizos de magia blanca que sepa, quiero que sigamos siendo amigos, también quiero algo más pero con que estés a mi lado me basta y me sobra. Quiero hacerte la pregunta y finalmente, de todo lo anterior, es lo único que hago.

Y aun sigo sonriendo como estúpida cuando me contestas que tu camino se desvía hacia la izquierda, mientras yo debería tomar el de la derecha.

Asiento con la cabeza sintiendo como todas mis ridículas ilusiones se caen por un barranco, finalmente entiendo que no soy para ti mas que la niña hiperactiva que dice frases para animarte, y que este calor en el estómago que brota cada vez que te tengo cerca, de ninguna manera se da en ti.

Te recomiendo que te cuides, que siempre serás bienvenido en Saillune y _blah, blah, blah, _todo aquello que de seguro sabes que te diría. Bien, ha llegado el momento de la partida, te pones nuevamente tu embozo y me haces un gesto de despedida con la mano, sonrío de igual manera y por primera vez soy yo quien se da la vuelta más rápido que tú.

Empiezo a dar pequeños saltitos mientras canto una canción que vaya a saber donde la he aprendido, o creo que no, la he inventado ahora mismo.

Pero no estoy lo suficientemente lejos aun como para no escuchar tu voz llamándome, y no soy lo suficientemente discreta como para no darme la vuelta instantáneamente, mientras siento que el corazón me da un vuelco. La sonrisa se me borra en un instante cuando veo que no te has movido del lugar, y que me miras seriamente, pero no, no es eso verdaderamente. Te conozco. Te vez como un niño avergonzado. Avergonzado y sonrojado.

Eres tan hermoso. Creo que este pequeño intercambio de palabras no ha sido suficiente para ambos.

Una nube deja de tapar al sol y me ciega por completo. Me tapo el rostro con mi muñeca y de pronto veo algo que me plantea una idea. Con una sonrisa tranquila vuelvo a caminar hacia ti porque sé que no eres capaz de manejar tales situaciones.

- "Rezaré todas las noches porque encuentres tu cura Zelgadis-san" te susurro, y tomándote del brazo dejo en tu mano un preciado regalo, que sé que valorarás. - "Mantén esto contigo, y sabré si algún día debo acudir en tu ayuda"

- "Creí que ese era mi trabajo" me dices con sorna, y luego de que me sobrepongo de tu inusual chiste, me pongo a reír por unos minutos. En tus ojos, creo ver un destello de complicidad y alegría.

- "Pues veras, estás despedido" rebato, abriendo así una nueva etapa de segundos silenciosos.

Creo que te amo, y no se como decirlo.

Mi padre siempre me contaba que mi madre era una mujer dura y poco sentimental, pero que se desbarataba cuando le daba uno de sus _abrazos de oso_. ¿Servirá contigo?

No pierdo nada por intentarlo. Eres mas alto que yo y lo único que puedo hacer es colgarme de tu cuello en un segundo que no te lo esperas.

- "Cuídate, ¿quieres?" te digo, y creo que asientes con la cabeza. No quería hacerlo, pero no puedo evitar apoyar mi cabeza sobre tu pecho. Tus brazos siguen en el mismo lugar, pero mas rígidos que nunca. No espero que me abraces ni que actúes de igual manera, solo quiero reconfortarte, y hacerte entender que, ahora mismo, para mí eres lo mas importante del mundo.

- "Dentro de cuatro meses cumplirás años" me dices, medio pregunta, medio afirmación, y murmullo un _si._ - "Bien, estaré allí" respondes, y cuando finalmente me desprendo de ti, nos sonreímos y aunque aun quedan muchas cosas por decir, prefiero dejar las cosas allí. Esto recién comienza, ya tendremos más tiempo.

Estoy cansada y aun queda mucho camino por recorrer antes de llegar a Saillune. Tomaste finalmente el camino de la izquierda y desapareciste entre la gente con tu habilidad increíble para aparentar invisibilidad.

Partiste sin saber que tú también me has dado un regalo. El más bonito que he recibido en tanto tiempo. Algo que sé no le has dado a nadie más.

Tu corazón, en aquel abrazo, se oía palpitar fuertemente.


End file.
